Ultraman Belial
- Reionics = }} |gender= Male |age = 150,000 years old |height =95 m (Brothers Of War Multiverse) |weight = 35,000 t |series = Unnamed Film (First Appearance) Monsters United 5: Crisis Impact (second appearance) Monsters United 6: Return Of Belial (Third appearance) |human_host/form = Arie Ishikari |type = Villain |affiliation = |family = Ultraman Geed (Son) }} Ultraman Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, he was banished and transformed by Rayblood into one of the first Ultra Reionics. His assaults against the Land of Light ended in failure after being sealed away by Ultraman King, later on defeated by Ultraman Zero thousands of years later during his freedom. He would later establish an empire in an unnamed secondary Universe within the multiverse before Zero defeated him again, resulting in his death. As a lingering spirit, Belial sought the help of several aliens and possessed Zero but his defeat allowed him to be revived. After Belial’s defeat as Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious, his Reionics form was lost and Reiblood’s essence was killed by the Baraji, reverting Belial into Early Style, and ridding him of his evil nature. Since then, he has fought alongside his old allies, and while no offer has ever been presented that would let him back into the Land of Light, he has been redeemed in the eyes of many. History TBA Profile As an Ultraman fused with Alien Rayblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King, Zero, and Geed (who is himself a clone of Belial) have been able to defeat him in his normal form, although Father of Ultra staggered Belial before he was hit in his wound. With the Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Belial Virus energy through his claws, Belial can inject this into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. * Height: 95 m * Weight: ** Reionics: 60,000 t (66,000 t while wearing a cape) ** Atrocious: 55,000 t * Flight speed: Unknown * Home Planet: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 * Age: 150,000 years or older * Weaknesses: ** Early Style: As with all other Ultras in general, the Early Style of Belial is fixed to the 3 minute rule in an Earth-like environment. ** Atrocious: During the use of his Sturm Organ, the Timer is still vulnerable to direct attacks, such as neutralization enzyme designed to counteract Carellen Element, rendering said organ ineffective. Transformation Belial holds the Riser and Kaiju Capsules via telekinesis in order to Fusion Rise. All these actions were made inside his body instead of directly touching the device itself. While transforming, Belial's laughter accompanies the process. Despite having possessed Arie, she never performed Fusion Rise. Forms - Reionics= Belial's Reionics form, after his merger with Alien Rayblood. In this form, Belial gained greater strength, such that only Ultraman King was able to stop him in the past, although Ultraman Destiny or Noa could potentially do so, too. Belial seems to be able to emit massive amounts of minus energy, causing monsters to become very violent. This is due to his anger and feelings of betrayal after he was exiled from the Land of Light. Later, Ultraman Belial adopted the title Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial is shown with a blood red cape and also has a scar on his face made by Ultraman Zero. Although it is not a new form, Belial doesn't have the Giga Battle Nizer anymore and is now shown with new powerful techniques that don't use the Giga Battle Nizer, instead relying on his natural abilities. 'Stats' * Flight Speed: Mach 5.5 * Running Speed: Mach 2 * Jumping Distance: 2,750 Meters * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.5 * Brute Strength: 200,000 t * Grip Strength: 93,000 t 'Abilities' TBA - Zero Darkness= }} - Monster= - Arch Belial= - Kaiser Darkness= }} - Cyber= - Fusion Rise= - Belial Atrocious= - Arch Chimeraberos Atrocious= }} }} Category:Ultras Category:Kaiju Category:Reionics